Scrap Bag
by Dreamfall
Summary: As a whole, this is put random bits and pieces that don't belong to any of my other works. At the moment it has but one semidrabble, and that a Teen Titans slash because my friend had a toothache and needed slash. Future posts could be similar or not.
1. Welcome Home

**Scrap Bag  
**

**By:** Dreamfall

**Summary:** As a whole, this is just gonna be where I put random bits and pieces that don't belong to any of my other works. At the moment it has but one semi-drabble, and that a Teen Titans slash because my friend had a toothache and needed cheering up.

**Section Summary:** If I wrote PWP, this would be it. Since I never go above R, it can still be the "plot, what plot?" translation of the acronym, just not the "Porn Without Plot" translation. Thus, there's not much to summarize. Wally's been away for a while. He comes home. Written for my bestest budy AzelmaRoark to distract her from pain and misery. Robin/Wally. 'Cuz nothing clashes with black. And also partly for another friend, Harrysfangrrl, because she's always grateful for slash.

**Rating:** T, I think. People with strong feelings on sexual themes might say M. I'm gonna go ahead and give the whole thing an M, since it's entirely likely that at some point something I toss in here will go dark, and I don't want to have to change it then.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Teen Titans.

**Spoilers:** Ha. R/KF is so non-canon, without having a plot there's absolutely no possibility of spoiling anything. Makes it fun, huh?

**Review Response:** Responses to any reviews will be posted in the same livejournal as my other review responses-- username dreamfall(underscore)ff.

* * *

**Welcome Home**

Robin turned, pressing his face further into the pillow when a hand touched his shoulder. He so wasn't ready to wake up. They'd been called out four of the last five days; he had a twisted ankle with a matching twisted knee, a couple bruised ribs, and so many bruises he looked like he'd caught some kind of disease. He _hurt_. And he was more tired than he'd ever been before. And there wasn't a battle, so there was no possible reason that he couldn't get just a little more sleep. And, besides, nobody should be waking him by touching him-- it didn't make any sense. The only one who would do that was--

The bed sank slightly, and then he felt warm lips on the back of his neck, then just a hint of teeth nibbling along his neck to his ear, and latching onto the lobe.

"Wally?" he gasped in confusion, finally turning, and ignoring his boyfriend's petulant frown at having the earlobe jerked away.

It was, indeed, Wally, and the fatigue fell away as though it had never been as he reached up and pulled the taller boy's face to his own, kissing the corner of the mouth until the frown finally faded and Wally's lips parted in a smile that Robin took full advantage of. He fell back against the pillows, Wally's weight following him down-- and he flinched as Wally's chest hit his ribs, and all the pain rushed back.

"What is it?" Wally demanded, pulling back and looking at him, concerned. "Jeez, you look like something the cat threw up."

"The proper phrase is 'dragged in'," Robin pointed out.

"Not when the thing in question looks like you."

Robin sighed, but didn't argue the point. "Rough week," he finally said. "What are you doing here? I thought you weren't coming back for another two weeks?"

Wally settled carefully beside him and rolled him on his side, pulling him back against the broad chest so they were lying spooned together, and Robin let his eyes shut, just enjoying the contact all along his back and legs, the arms wrapped around him as carefully as though all his ribs were broken rather than just a couple bruised. He hadn't realized he'd been cold, but the warmth of Wally's body against his was so perfect he thought he must have been.

Only after he had them both settled to his satisfaction did Wally say, lips tickling the back of Robin's neck as he spoke, "Why? Aren't you glad to see me?"

He caught one of Wally hands where it lay lightly on his stomach, and drew it up to his face, breathing in the scent of the boy he'd missed so much, too contentedly lethargic to move further. "I missed you," he said simply.

He felt Wally smile against his neck. "That's why I'm back," he admitted. "I missed you. I just couldn't... God, I missed you, Robin."

Robin smiled sleepily. "S'okay th'yer back? Flash don' min'?"

"Everything's fine," Wally murmured. "Go back to sleep, baby. We can talk when you wake up."

"Gon' be here?"

"Yeah, baby. Not planning on moving an inch."

"S'good," he murmured, drifting back off, far more deeply this time, with the warm solidity of Wally behind him.

When he woke again, Wally was still there, as he'd promised, and Robin didn't move, just enjoying being held again. Wally had been away for two weeks and had been scheduled to come back in another two. And somehow Robin just found it harder to sleep when he wasn't being held. Which was ridiculous, of course. There was no sensible reason for it-- but he still hadn't had a good night of sleep since he'd left.

Finally he squirmed around to face Wally, and found the blue eyes watching him. He wrapped his arms around the other boy, and gave him a long, slow, welcome home kiss.

When they broke apart at last, Wally grinned at him. "I should leave more often," Wally said breathlessly.

Robin slipped his good knee between Wally's thighs and pushed against him, smiling as the taller boy's eyes went unfocused. "Should you?" he asked.

"Yng-- huh?" Wally asked.

Robin wrapped the other leg around Wally, pulling him closer, ignoring the faint twinge in his knee. "Should you?" he repeated, nibbling on that sensitive point of Wally's just behind his cheekbone under his left ear.

"Sh'd I wha--?" he asked dazedly, gasping as Robin's teeth scraped lightly over the skin and reaching out to roll them both over.

This time, though, Robin was faster. All Wally's vaunted speed tended to vanish at around the same time as his eyes stopped focusing, Robin had found, and he rolled Wally onto his back, pinning his hands over his head, legs on either side of Wally's and grinding against him while sucking lightly on the spot on his neck, pausing only to murmur, "Should you leave more often?"

Wally blinked, eyes going clearer for a split second in surprise. "Leave?" he demanded. "This? You mad?"

"That's what I thought," Robin said, satisfied, as he returned Wally to a helpless puddle.

Wally had ample time to return the favor before Robin finally wandered downstairs two hours later, hair spiky from his shower (two showers, actually. They'd discovered before that sharing a shower could defeat the actual purpose of cleansing. Robin had started to remind Wally of this when he followed him into the hot water, but then Wally had dropped to his knees in front of him, and Robin had decided that Wally would really only remember if he learned for himself...) and feet bare.

Beast Boy looked up from his video game in surprise when Robin drifted into the living room, looked at him for a moment, and then groaned. "Oh god. Wally came back early, didn't he?"


	2. Shaving Cream, v1 The Fluffy One

**By:** Dreamfall

**Summary:** As a whole, this is just gonna be where I put random bits and pieces that don't belong to any of my other works. At the moment it has but one semi-drabble, and that a Teen Titans slash because my friend had a toothache and needed cheering up.

**Section Summary:** This is utter and complete fluff. It's purpose in being was to comfort a friend who had a bad shaving cream experience. She said she could talk/think about anything, so long as it didn't have to do with shaving cream. I decided to try to fix it and remove this hole from her conversational abilities, and so this story was born. It also got me a chance to play with Cyborg, who I love. There's implied (strongly) Wally/Robin in the middle, and the beginning of a Cy/OC mentioned throughout.

**Rating:** T, I think. People with strong feelings on sexual themes might say M. I'm gonna go ahead and give the whole thing an M, since it's entirely likely that at some point something I toss in here will go dark, and I don't want to have to change it then.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Teen Titans.

**Spoilers:** Ha. R/KF is so non-canon, without having a plot there's absolutely no possibility of spoiling anything. Makes it fun, huh?

**Review Response:** Responses to any reviews will be posted in the same livejournal as my other review responses-- username dreamfall(underscore)ff.

* * *

**Shaving Cream**

Cyborg reached out blindly with one hand, the other splashing water over his face. When he touched the wall, he looked up in surprise, eyes snapping open and then blinking as water ran into them. The small shelf that held his toiletries was in its usual location, its contents neatly laid out-- except for one hole in the ranks. Somebody had swiped his shaving cream. He stared at the hole in disbelief, then growled, "Beast Boy."

He checked to be sure his towel was fastened securely around his hips, then threw open the door and stalked out into the hall, preparing to hunt down his irritating friend and find out just what the _hell_ he'd done with his shaving cream. He thought Beast Boy's jokes could be funny, even when they were on him. But he damned well ought to know better than to pull shit like this when he knew Cyborg had plans for the evening...

Nobody was in the living room. And a shout only brought out Raven, who looked him up and down with her brows slightly raised and then said, uninterestedly, that Beast Boy had said he was going out for a while. Swearing, he turned on the computers and scanned the recent lobby security tapes to see if he could figure out whether the green menace had really gone. He had. He'd left the tower three minutes ago. Cyborg glanced at the clock in the corner of the screen, swore, and went for the elevator. Then paused, went back to the computer, and watched the clip more carefully. Especially how Beast Boy hadn't left the elevator the moment the door opened, but had done something to the panel, body between the camera and whatever he did. And that grin he was wearing as he left. Muttering furiously, he set off for the stairs, and started jogging down them.

A shout stopped him outside the danger room, and he paused, brows drawing together in confusion. It had sounded like Robin, but Robin never shouted during training-- not unless it was at someone. And this had sounded... odd.

He turned and approached, hearing the shout give way to a helpless laugh, and silently opened the door.

It had been Robin.

Probably.

Maybe, at least, he thought doubtfully, looking at the figure beyond. Maybe it was a mystical copy from an alternate dimension; that would explain a lot, he decided, as the boy gave another shout, which gave way to helpless laughter.

He was lying on his back, pinned by Wally's taller figure. Both of Robin's hands had been pinned over his head by one of Wally's, and his shirt was rucked up almost to his armpits and Wally was kneeling over his thighs. And his free hand was dispensing a stream of shaving cream directly into Robin's belly button as the smaller boy thrashed, head thrown back, howling with laughter. They were, actually, both covered in shaving cream, faces streaked, clothes puffed with foam. Robin's torso was liberally smeared with it, though there were stripes of clear skin cut through the cream, a handprint of smeared skin un one hip, though the part of the hand that had been below the trousers line had left the cream there mostly undisturbed. Cyborg decided not to think about that.

As Robin suddenly leaned back, wrapped his legs around Wally's waist, and used the leverage to flip them both, and the pair's eyes locked and both seemed to forget the can of shaving cream, Cyborg decided to announce his presence before he was given more he had to avoid thinking about. He cleared his throat. Loudly.

Both heads snapped towards him, and beneath the shaving cream, Robin went scarlet. He jumped off Wally and took several steps back, as though hoping to convince Cyborg nothing had happened. "Cy-- I-- We-- It's not what you think!"

Cyborg waved one hand, cutting him off, as Wally raised himself on his elbows and pouted. "I don't want to know what it was. Or wasn't," he stated. "At all," he added, as Robin started to speak again.

Robin gave up and turned half away, eyes closed, looking mortified. Cyborg almost regretted it, but not quite. There was a lot he'd give to have Robin happy. Knowing the details of what had caused it were not among them. He turned to Wally who was looking back at him, grinning cheerfully, completely unashamed.

Cyborg walked forward until he was looming over the boy, then held out his hand.

Wally reluctantly deposited the can into it.

Cyborg shook it, squeezed a bit onto his hand, and rubbed the cream over the stubble on his face. "I expect a new can tomorrow," he stated. "And for this place to be cleaned up before you leave."

Robin's head bobbed without turning back to him. Wally shrugged. "Sure."

He nodded and headed for the door.

"Hey, Cy?"

He turned back with a sigh. "_What_ Wally?"

"I just _never_ thought you'd look so good in a towel."

Cyborg snorted, and tossed the nearly-empty can at Robin, who caught it without turning. "Give 'im hell, Robin-- he deserves it." He locked the door on his way out.

Starfire had joined Raven in the living room when he stalked back up the stairs, and both watched wordlessly as he walked past them into the bathroom and picked up his razor.

Fifteen minutes later he started down the stairs one last time, and reached the door just in time to see a tall young woman with a face more good-humored than beautiful start up the path towards the tower. He grinned as her face broke into a smile on seeing him. Then his eyes widened as he saw a green form streaking towards her across the yard. He broke into a run, knowing he'd be too late--

And then she was holding a small green cat by the scruff of its neck as it looked at her, bemused and annoyed. She looked at Cyborg and smiled. "This yours?"

He laughed. "We haven't been able to get rid of him yet," he admitted.

The cat yowled and fought, but couldn't do anything against the grip on his scruff, and she gave him a shake. "Stop it, you."

The cat vanished, Beast Boy appearing, and he glared back and forth at both of them. "Way to ruin a joke," he said.

Cyborg grinned. "I dunno. I think this was far more amusing than anything you could have planned. Sam, meet Beast Boy. He was one of many who tried to sabotage this evening. Shall we get out of here before anyone succeeds?"

Sam smiled, her brown eyes warm with humor and something else. Something he'd started seeing a few days ago, something that had finally made him work up his courage and ask her out on an actual date. "Let 'em try," she said, linking her arm with his.

Beast Boy looked at them, and his face fell, annoyance turning to disappointment. "You're not wet!"

Cyborg blinked in surprise, but Sam never missed a beat. She glanced over at him, raised her brows, and said, "You're not _that_ cute."

Beast Boy looked confused, then shocked, red showing through his green skin. "I didn't-- I mean-- I wouldn't--"

She just looked at him, expression innocent, and Cyborg felt a deep thrill of satisfaction. He waited patiently while Beast Boy scrambled for words, then finally decided that if he waited much longer, they'd miss their reservation. "You mean you rigged the elevator's fire system to spray me on my way down?"

"Yeah!" he agreed, then blinked and backed away. "I mean, no! Of course not. I'd never do that!"

Cyborg rolled his eyes. "Right. Anyway. We're off to dinner."

"But what about--" He cut himself off with a shrug and turned. A furious shout came from the lobby.

"Beast Boy! Get over here-- I'm going to rip your hair out!" The all turned to see Raven stalking out, dripping wet, cloak hanging heavily on her shoulders. "And if you turn into a bird, I'll rip your feathers out. And if you turn into a snake I'll rip your scales out. And if you have none of those, I'm going to ripyour _skin _offyou underripe_ banana!"_

Beast Boy made a quiet _eep_ and tried to hide behind Cyborg, who said conversationally, "And this in Raven. Raven, this is Samantha."

Raven nodded curtly, moving around them. "Pleasure. Though not as much as ripping _you_ into shreds is going to be," she added, telekinetically jerking Beast Boy out from behind his human shield.

"Right," Cyborg said. "We'll just leave you two to it, then."

"Nice to meet you," Sam said cheerfully, turning with him to walk down the path.

Just as they were reaching the gate, they heard Starfire's howl behind them. "_Beast Boy!"_


	3. Shaving Cream, v2 Once More, With Heat

**Scrap Bag  
**

**By:** Dreamfall

**Summary:** As a whole, this is just gonna be where I put random bits and pieces that don't belong to any of my other works. At the moment it has but one semi-drabble, and that a Teen Titans slash because my friend had a toothache and needed cheering up.

**Section Summary:** The alternate version of Shaving Cream. Less fluff, more heat. I like Cy's version better, but they're pretty different, so I thought I'd post both. This one's from Terra's PoV, catching a similar scene (although a bit later in it)-- and staying to watch a bit. I still think it's probably T, but inching close to M. Slash and voyeurism abound. I'll ruin my rep as a serious author yet:p But sometimes a gal's just gotta have fun. And friends sometimes need doses of slash. Just the way it goes.

**Rating:** T, I think. People with strong feelings on sexual themes might say M. I'm gonna go ahead and give the whole thing an M, since it's entirely likely that at some point something I toss in here will go dark, and I don't want to have to change it then.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Teen Titans.

**Spoilers:** Ha. R/KF is so non-canon, without having a plot there's absolutely no possibility of spoiling anything. Makes it fun, huh?

**Review Response:** Responses to any reviews will be posted in the same livejournal as my other review responses-- username dreamfall(underscore)ff.

* * *

**Shaving Cream, v2**

Terra followed Starfire into the danger room and then almost ran into her as Starfire stopped immediately in front of her. She edged around her friend and her jaw dropped as she saw Robin and Wally fighting for possession of a can of shaving cream which, apparently, both had had before, judging by how they were both splashed and smeared with the stuff, clothes, skin and hair. She froze at the sight of it, trying to wrap her mind around the image of _Robin _ smeared with shaving cream and-- and _smiling _. "Are they really...?" she started softly.

"Joyfully indulging in strange courtship rituals," Starfire responded, equally softly.

Barely managing to silence a squeak, Terra gasped, "In _what_? They are not!"

Starfire shot her a look, and she was surprised at the flush that had risen in her friend's face-- a flush that she didn't come from being embarrassed, partly because Starfire was _never _ embarrassed, and partly because if she ever was, she wouldn't look like _this. _ With sparkling eyes and slightly parted lips and-- she wasn't embarrassed. "Indeed they are. Look."

So she looked. Looked as Wally licked his lips as Robin fell into a graceful backflip to avoid a stream of shaving cream; his shaving cream-smeared shirt, which had come untucked at some point (and how weird was _that _-- she'd always wondered if it snapped underneath or something, it was always so smooth), falling up, revealing an equally speared stomach and chest beneath before falling back into place. Looked as Robin's eyes locked on Wally's face, and his lips curled slightly further in satisfaction as he noted the lip-licking. Looked as he raised is brows and cocked his head slightly to one side and asked, "Is that the best you've got?" with a tone of voice she'd never heard from him, something warm and dark, something that made her tingle and feel warm.

"You see," Starfire breathed.

"But--" she started, but it was true. She did. But-- but they were both _boys ._ Could they even-- how could--

Wally stalked forward, hips moving more than they usually did when he walked, eyes locked on Robin. "I've got better," he purred, and Terra swallowed.

"I want to join them," Starfire announced.

Panicked, Terra caught her friend's arm as she moved to stand. "No!"

Starfire turned her clear gaze on her and studied her. "No? Why not? You wish to join them as well. I see it."

"I don't!" she objected. "And-- and even if I did, you can't just-- you don't just _join_. They think they're in private! They wouldn't want us to see them! Robin wouldn't at least," she added judiciously, thinking maybe Wally wouldn't mind so much. A lot of her illusions about Robin had been shattered in the last couple minutes, but she was pretty sure that it remained that he would _hate _ anyone to see this side of him that he didn't actively invite to join him.

Starfire cocked her head to one side and considered her words, then sighed. "You are correct. We shall train together another time then, and leave them to their courtship ritual?"

"Yeah," Terra agreed, swallowing. "We'll train later."

Starfire nodded, turned, and left. She made no attempt to be careful or quiet, but neither of them so much as glanced over. Which was just as well, given as how there was no way they would overlook the girls if they did. Terra told herself to follow her friend. She even went back as to move closer to the door. Then she stopped, breathing quickening slightly as Wally moved blindingly fast and was suddenly directly in front of Robin, one hand in the smaller boy's belt, while Robin stood still, gazing challengingly up at him.

"Much better," Wally promised.

Robin's head cocked slightly to one side, and she noticed a small bruise under his ear. "Prove it."

Wally moved closer, hand steady, holding Robin in place, until they were chest to chest. "I don't do parlor tricks," he said softly, grinning, as he dropped his face towards Robin's.

And Robin was rising up slightly, the two body's pressing together, and Wally didn't even seem to notice Robin's hand wrapping around the can as Robin's lips found his. Robin's other hand moved to the waist of Wally's pants-- and then slipped in, and Terra couldn't stop a tiny squeak of shock, because this was _Robin_, and he didn't _do _ things like that-- and Wally's eyes drifted closed and his hand went limp-- and Robin slipped the can from it and then squirted the red head square in the ear.

Wally jumped a foot and howled. Robin laughed and grinned at him, a mischievous grin that was _wrong _ on him-- completely wrong. Totally wrong. And yet so unbelievably right that it made her toes curl and the tingling become a pulsing as the hand in Wally's pants pulled the taller boy back towards him, pinning them together, and when Wally wouldn't drop his mouth to Robin's he dropped his own mouth instead, and bared his teeth and nipped at Wally's chest through his shirt, catching something and pulling, and she realized it was a _nipple _ as her own hardened and pulsed in response, her breathing fast and light as Wally groaned, throwing back his head and suddenly moved forward, driving Robin back until he was pinned against the wall, and he dove down to suck on the bruise under Robin's ear, and that sound _couldn't _ be coming from Robin, that whimper, a silent plea for something she didn't understand, not really, but it was-- and Robin's leg was coming up and twining around Wally's and Terra swallowed hard as Robin dropped the can and the hand that had been holding it scrabbled its way under Wally's shirt, lines of tanned skin showing through the shaving cream as the fingers moved through it, vanishing under the shirt.

And then somehow they were kissing again, and Robin's other leg was coming up and wrapping around Wally's waist so he wasn't touching the floor at all, just being pushed against the wall by Wally, as they kissed. The hand under Wally's shirt caught the hem and pulled it up, tugging insistently, and Wally reluctantly released Robin to raise his arms and let the shirt be pulled off him. Then, even more reluctantly, let their lips part as the shirt was pulled over his head and dropped unceremoniously to the ground, and Robin's mouth dropped to his shoulder and he began licking and nibbling along his collarbone as Wally thrust against him a bit harder to hold him in place and then began working at getting Robin's shirt off, and the two were chest to chest, the shaving cream starkly white against the tanned bodies, swirling and smearing under desperate hands.

And it wasn't Robin's voice that whispered a broken, "More..." But it was closer to his than it was to Wally's, and Wally responded by working the clasp of his utility belt and then sliding his hands down Robin's hips, rolling the fabric down, and Terra turned and fled.

Not because she didn't want to see, but because she did. So much. She wanted to see and know and _feel_, but it wasn't right. She shouldn't be there and they'd never be doing this if they'd realized she was there.

Flushed and panting, she fled to the bathroom and locked the door behind her. Her skin felt over-sensitive as she stripped, and the water was refreshingly cool when she dove into the shower, letting it slowly sink in. She tried not to think about it. What she'd seen. What she would have seen if she'd stayed longer. She wanted to know, but at the same time she didn't. She wanted to see, but she didn't. All she knew for sure was that it had been perfect. And it had been too much.

When she finally got out of the cool water and got dressed again, Terra thought maybe she understood now what people meant when they said, "You'll understand when you're older." That's how she felt now. Like she _wanted _ all of this, but it was too much. Too soon. She thought maybe she'd understand when she was older.


End file.
